


Apricity

by Khof



Series: Angstober2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angstober, Angstober2019, F/M, Fiction, Military Science Fiction, October Prompt Challenge, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Science Fiction, Self Prompt, stargazers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khof/pseuds/Khof
Summary: "As if winter curses me by taking both of them."





	Apricity

**2\. Apricity (_Lukers AU_)**

* * *

  
_"Adri."_

Adrian menoleh.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis di sebelahnya, ia hanya menatap Adrian begitu dalam.

“Yukine?"

Pemilik nama di sampingnya tertawa kecil, kembali menoleh ke depan, dengan pelan menjatuhkan kepalanya dan bersandar ke pundak Adrian.

"A-ada apa?" gugup pemuda itu, tak bisa dimungkiri, ia masih tak terbiasa dekat dengan perempuan—tidak tanpa topengnya, meski tak separah itu saat bersama dengan Yukine.

Yukine menghela nafas pendek, tersenyum tipis, ekor matanya mengikuti gerakan salju yang perlahan-lahan turun di hadapan mereka, "Saljunya indah, ya."

Wajah Adrian tampak kaku, walaupun bibirnya mencetak sebuah senyum,setelahnya ia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Sejenak bisingnya kerumunan mengisi hening di antara mereka—sepasang kekasih—berjalan berdampingan tanpa bergandengan tangan, tak seperti yang lain, di tengah padatnya salah satu tempat wisata kota Nexia di akhir minggu, menikmati pemandangan permukaan berselimut salju.

Mungkin, ia harus _berterimakasih_ pada segelintir orang yang sempat menggodanya mengenai liburan—_honeymoon_, apapun itu yang tak hentinya dibombardir pada Adrian kemarin di tempat kerjanya. Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan persiapan yang minim dan waktu yang singkat ini bisa dihitung sebagai liburan atau bukan.

Namun, berkat itu semua ia bisa memerhatikan detail kecil yang berubah di dalam diri kekasihnya.

Sosok Yukine yang selama ini ia kenal kental dengan kesan suram, entah mengapa terlihat lebih cerah, Adrian lebih sering mendengar Yukine banyak bicara dari biasanya. Ekspresi yang selalu terkesan tegas dan mengintimidasi, perlahan memudar menjadi lebih kalem dan rileks, tak jarang pula Yukine tersenyum saat membicarakan hal-hal kecil padanya.

Sedangkan dirinya...

"Yuki."

Yukine berhenti bicara, menatap wajah pemuda itu.

Gerakannya ragu-ragu, namun pasti, Adrian perlahan meraih tangan Yukine, menggenggamnya dengan lembut, ia sendiri bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan tangannya yang polos tanpa sarung tangan mengalami tremor ringan ketika menggenggam tangan _istri_nya.

Alis Yukine berkerut kecil, ia tersenyum tipis memperhatikan Adrian.

“Aku _hanya_— ingin..." ucap Adrian kaku.

Yukine balik menggenggam tangan Adrian, seolah paham apa yang ingin disampaikan. Senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi senyum lembut yang menenangkan.

Adrian melirik ke arah lain, wajahnya memerah, tangan yang bebas menggaruk pelan tengkuknya, "Aku lapar, ayo cari makan siang?" ajaknya.

Yukine mengangguk, "Mmh, ayo."

Adrian tersenyum, ia mulai berjalan tanpa melepas tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Yukine.

Di bawah naungan langit kelabu cerah bersama butiran kapas putih dingin yang melandai ke permukaan jalan, berterbangan dibawa tiupan angin yang sejuk,cahaya matahari siang yang berhasil menerobos celah-celah awan mengiringi tempo langkah Adrian dan Yukine yang lambat dan masih bergandengan tangan, alunan musik dari berbagai bangunan di tepi jalanan turut bergabung, berbaur memberi nuansa romantis bagi mereka berdua.

Terlepas dari rautnya yang memerah, jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, tangannya yang masih bergetar kecil, jauh di dalam hatinya Adri menikmati momen ini—momen ia mendengar cerita Yukine tentang tempat asalnya ketika musim dingin tiba, atau momen mereka mengobrol bersama tentang banyak hal konyol.

Memberikan Adrian sebuah sensasi hangat yang menjulur ke sekujur tubuh lewat kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Adrian menatap Yukine dalam-dalam, menatapnya dengan lembut, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya seakan-akan jika ia melepaskannya ia akan kehilangan Yukine untuk selamanya.

"Yukine, _aku_— aku mencintaimu.”

—

_Dingin._

Sebelah mata kelamnya menatap nanar pada satu tangannya, tangan yang dulunya pernah terasa hangat, tangannya yang dulu pernah menggenggam tangan orang terkasih.

Adrian menghela nafas panjang, badannya terasa berat untuk digerakkan, pikirannya terasa sangat lelah.

Sejak kepergian Yukine dan putrinya.

Sejak ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Sejak ia membuang semuanya.

Sudah sejak kapan. Dan sampai kapan ia akan terus seperti ini...

Ia melirik selembar kertas yang entah sudah kali keberapa dibacanya, tulisan berantakan milik putrinya, matanya fokus menatap kalimat paling akhir surat tersebut.

> _Ayah tetap semangat, ya!_

Adrian bergumam lemah. Lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata ‘maaf’. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bucinktober prompt day 2 - Holding Hands  
Adrian L Jarreau belong to Savitr07  
Yukine Hasano belong to Khof
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
